Radio Messages: Dionysus Park
1. Augustus Sinclair – History of Dionysus Park Dionysus Park was owned by Sofia Lamb, chief. Sort of a private retreat for her social experiments. One night it flooded, killin' all her guests. Papers said it was "cult-related." Come on up to the train station, let's rendezvous. 2. Sofia Lamb – Subject Delta in Dionysus Park Attention: Subject Delta has drained and infiltrated Dionysus Park. His death is our rebirth – the life of the People's Daughter is in your hands! 3. Augustus Sinclair – Check Out the Security Booth Well, the good news is, I've located a new train car. But the Station's still locked down, an' we're not alone in here ... I see a shadow in the security booth. I'll lay low while you have a gander. 4. Stanley Poole – Greetings Well, hello, boys! The name's Stan Poole – Rapture Tribune. Quality paper ... before the locals stopped readin' and started findin' other use for it. Anyways, I'm looking to cut a deal, fellas. Come by the train station, I'm here in the booth. 5. Sofia Lamb – Dionysus Park Was My Home Dionysus Park was my home, Delta ... an experiment in social unity, cut short by human folly. You dishonor its memory with every step. 6. Stanley Poole – My Situation Now that – see, Lamb knows you're here, but I'm incognito. Thing is, since you've drained out the Park, the Little Sisters are already startin' to nose around, lookin' for ADAM. And I can't have that. 7. Stanley Poole – Get Rid of the Little Sisters Okay, so dead men tell no tales, right? Wrong. See, with ADAM involved, every stiff's got a story – and Lamb knows how to read it. If that stuff makes it back to her, I'm an obituary. So I want you to take the story of Dionysus Park ... and bury it. Get rid of the Little Sisters for me ... your way. Do that, and I'll unlock the station here. Scout's honor. 8. Augustus Sinclair – Find the Little Sisters Well I'd say "he's hiddin' somethin'" – but he sort o' took the fun outta that one. He's locked in the security booth, however – so we'll have to play along. Find those Sisters. 9. Sofia Lamb – No ADAM For Myself You mistake my nature Delta, I wish no ADAM for myself. Eleanor is the dream ... and she needs neither weapons nor parlor tricks. 10. Stanley Poole – Kill Him and Get Her (Little Sister in Triton Cinema) There she is ... lil' tyke wants to be in pictures. Real cute. Now get rid of the muscle and deal with her. 11. Stanley Poole - Put Her to Work Smart – see, you put her to work, and all that ADAM ends up in you! But you're sort of a silent partner, so that's tops with me. 12. Stanley Poole – Keep Looking for Little Sisters You OK there…? Keep your eye on the brass ring, brother. Find the rest of the Sisters. 13. Stanley Poole – Johnny Topside Subject Delta's just a serial number, amigo. I did a lot of diggin' on you for a feature once. They used to call you Johnny Topside – found the city all on your own in a divin' bell ... real shame what they did to ya. 14. Stanley Poole – Get the Little Sister There she is ... get her! Hope that bodyguard ain't one of your long-losts. 15. Sofia Lamb – ADAM is Rapture ADAM is Rapture, Delta! The finest minds of Paradise in a single, sublime mosaic. Eleanor. Consider the genius you deny her with every stolen drop. 16. Stanley Poole – Origin Now, you were just a deep sea explorer with iron cojones, pal ... the public gave ya the nickname. But Ryan was sure you were a spook, so his people locked you up ... erased your damn name! Goodbye Johny Topside – hello Subject Delta! 17. Augustus Sinclair – Just have to Make it Trough When all this is over, an' we're divvyin' up Rapture's bounty, you an' I will be holdin' court on a private island, son. Think of it – each world power on bended knee, holding a bouquet made o' money! 18. Stanley Poole – Fight the Big Daddy Alright, there's one. Clobber the big palooka and grab the Sister! 19. Sofia Lamb – Plans for Eleanor Through ADAM Eleanor will become the daughter of the people – a true Utopian ... brilliant beyond measure, but utterly selfless. As she ascends, Delta, you and I will seem as dogs, circling and snarling amid the afterbirth. 20. Stanley Poole – Unlocked the Train That's it! Now all that old dirt stays underground, and Lamb'll be none the wiser! Hey, come on back. I've unlocked the train for ya! But remember, if Lamb catches ya, mum's the word. 21. Augustus Sinclair – Head Back to the Train Station Doc Lamb's turnin' up the heat, chief. Head on back to the train station and let's hit the trail! 22. Sofia Lamb – Your Enemy as Well Subject Delta, I have known for years of Stanley's betrayal here, and had forgiven him. But in compromising Eleanor now ... he seals his fate. You see, it was Stanley who turned you in to Ryan. He is responsible for what you have become. The security booth is open now ... you may have your revenge. 23. Stanley Poole – Let Me Live! Sweet Jesus ... Lamb knew? And she just let me hang myself out to ... oh god ... now-now-now c'mon pal, the train's ready, just ... just let me live! Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Dionysus Park